


The Spring Ball

by celsin16



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsin16/pseuds/celsin16
Summary: The long-awaited spring dance is coming and both Adrien and Marinette are dealing with their own issues. When danger strikes will Chat Noir and Ladybug be able to fix it...or will the dance be ruined for everyone?





	1. Marinette

I sit in front of my computer looking down at my phone as I texted Alya. This Friday was the Spring Ball and I still didn't have the courage to ask Adrien out...nor had he done anything to express that he wanted me to go with him. Sometimes I wondered why the universe had sent me an arrogant douchebag of a partner instead of someone sweet and caring like Adrien. Suddenly my phone rings and I look down at Alya's text which said,

[Hey have you decided what you're going to wear 2 the dance XD]

In reality I had because, with a few weeks work, I had managed to sew a precious red and black dress with a traditional Chinese style for the dance. However, every time I looked at it...it seemed as if it was missing something. So for now I wasn't sure if I would wear it at all.

And what if Adrien  _didn't_ like it?

Oh no that would be disastrous.

[Not yet :( hbu? r u going with nino?] I text back tapping my pencil against the table.

There where just two more days till the dance and anything could happen.

I just wish Adrien would ask me out...


	2. Adrien

"hey what are you moping about?" Plagg mumbles chewing his cheese animatedly and I groan passing a hand through my hair. I had spent the day worrying about who I would ask out for the dance and knowing that I probably spent most of my time with ladybug's real identity didn't help my case. Besides, Chloe had spent this last two weeks bugging me about the fact that she was "obviously" going to get asked about by me and about what I was supposed to wear.

It.was.torture

So I grab my phone and text Nino tapping my foot against the floor impatiently.

[Hey at the end who r u going to the dance ball thing with? Alya right? ;)]

A few minutes I receive an angry message from him saying that they were going as "just friends." Yeah right. They had been inseparable this weeks. Unless it was for me and Marinette they probably would spend all their time together. Suddenly, something sparkly catches my eye and I involuntarily smile. A few days ago I had gotten a red and black brooch for Ladybug, which I planned to give to her as soon as I saw her, but there had not been any trouble this past weeks. I knew it was really cheesy, but every time I see her my feelings for her grow stronger.

I just wish I knew who she really was....


	3. Marinette

It is late Thursday morning and I walk next to Alya as she rants about the "new exchange student from Italy." To me the whole issue seemed like just a simple school rumour, but to Alya it seemed like the next big news for her blog. However, this "new Italian exchange student" was supposedly arriving next week, according to our classmates, so she would have to wait a bit for that. So of course the conversation switches back to the most important thing this week: the dance.

"Please tell me you already asked Adrien..." Alya says turning off her phone and staring at me expectantly. However, we both knew the answer. Alya then sighs looking at me as if I'm a new feature on her phone she doesn't know how to use.

"Look Marinette, if you don't make a move or like...do something to show him you like him he is never going to ask you out. Plus you know Chloe is already on his trail and knowing her she's going to find a way to go with him." She says seriously and I groan placing a hand on my hip and then retorting in the most confident way possible,

"Well then next time I see him I'll definitely ask him out to the dance!" As if on cue Adrien passes by on his way to the classroom and Alya laughs behind me.

"Okay I see you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" She whispers and pushes me towards him my eyes wide as saucers. Immediately I go on autopilot my lips breaking into a goofy grin.

"Ummm hiii Adrien." I stammer and he stops, smiling at me as he approaches.

"Oh hey Marinette. What's up?" He says casually putting his hands in his pockets, his perfect gold hair being blown back by the wind. Oh God.

"Well..." I start, blushing and playing with my hands before continuing, "I wanted to ask you something." I squeak and he too blushes slightly still smiling.

"Ummm well I also wanted to ask you something, but since you said it first why don't you go ahead." He says kindly and my heart skips a beat. You've got this Marinette.

"Well you know there's a dance tomorrow. You obviously know its talked about everywhere...uh well...I was wondering if you..." Suddenly, I feel myself pushed back and Chloe is there her blonde mop of her in my face. No freaking way.

"Oh sorry Marinette I didn't see you there!" She says in her fake sweet voice and I rage inside already walking away.

"Bye Adrien..." I mumble and I ignore Alya's surprised face as I walk to my seat in the classroom. I can vaguely hear Adrien calling for me, but I ignore it.

Why does Chloe have to ruin everything???!


	4. Adrien

Why does Chloe have to intervene in the worst moments?  
I think to myself as I ignore her animated chatter besides me. Marinette wanted to tell me something, i don't know what, but it was probably important. Besides the more I thought about it, the idea of asking Marinette to the dance wasn't at all terrible. We were friends after all.

"Chloe I have to go to class talk to you later." I mumble to her as she stops mid sentence glaring at me.

"Okay well see you later." She says in that weird tone of hers already passing me and into the classroom, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Wow smooth moves kitty cat..." I hear Plagg say from inside my bag and i slam it close hearing him complain on the inside. I had no idea how Ladybug managed to deal with her own miraculous. Maybe I had just gotten the defective one.

As I enter the room I eye Marinette who was deep in conversation with Alya and then look at Nino who had reserved the usual first row sit for me.

"Hey bro." I whisper fist bumping him as the class starts and he looks behind at Alya and Marinette.

"What's up with you and Chloe?" He whispers back and I roll my eyes looking at Marinette, who was now engrossed in her design book.

"Nothing at all. She thinks i'm going to ask her out to the dance." I murmur and Nino retorts with a frown'

"Well are you?" To this I pause looking at Chloe and then at Marinette my mind muddled. However, at that moment ladybugs face pops up and I groan. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

"Look I really don't know anymore I'm probably going alone." I finally hiss when suddenly a hand slams into the desk making both Nino and I jump.

"Gentlemen if you would please stop chit chattering and pay attention to the class." The teacher says through gritted teeth and I nod as she begins explaining again.

Nonetheless, my mind wanders back to Ladybugs beautiful face and I continue to wonder...

Who is she?


	5. Marinette

The bell rings after what feels like centuries. Alya as always is already up and ready to go, her red ends looking brighter with the light. Knowing she gets annoyed if I'm slow I gather my stuff quickly and stand by her side, but instead of starting to chatter she eyes Adrien and nudges me.

"Hey why don't you approach him now that he is alone? Chloe won't get you again." She whispers and I shake my head quickly, eyes terrified while already blushing.

"No way Alya! I don't want to get humiliated again," And with that I'm off not waiting for her response as she trails behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I see tikki frowning from inside my bag and I close it tighter. I was smarter than to fall for a ladybug and my best friends tricks. Out of the blue, however, I'm stopped by a hand on my back and I turn around ready to face Alya, but instead find Adrien his eyes downwards.

"Umm hiiii again Adrien. I didn't see you there." I manage to say already blushing furiously as he smiles apologetically, his mop of blond hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm sorry abut before. Chloe can sometimes be...annoying." He pauses laughing and then continues seeming a bit embarrassed, "So before we are interrupted I wanted to know if you would like to come to the dance with me?" He says this really quickly and then hastily adds, "As friends of course."  
However, I wasn't really listening right then my mind focusing on an image of me slow dancing in Adrien's. My red dress swirling around me like fire, his strong hands on my waist, the music at just the right tempo....This was probably one of my stupid dreams, but i didn't care the image changing to one of him kissing me and I get goosebumps from the anticipation.

"Marinette you still there?" i hear Adrien say softly, waving a hand in front of my face and I snap out of my thoughts managing to nod.

"Yes! Of course I'd love to go." I squeak eyes wide as saucer and he sighs in relief as I try my hardest not to fall over.

"Oh thats great! Well I have to get to my next class, but i'll text you later ok?" He says and waves goodbye before running to catch up with Nino. God had that just happened?! I wait till I see him disappear around the corner and then let out a cheer dancing around happily.

Adrien.freaking.Agreste.had.asked.me.to.the.dance.

I can hear Alya whistling in awe as I grab her hands jumping up and down.   
We were going to the dance.

With amazing dresses,

friends,

and dates.

It was going to be amazing.


	6. Marinette

"This is going to be a disaster." I mutter hopelessly as Alya zips up my dress. It was the afternoon of the dance and both of us were getting ready at my house. The dress that I had worked so hard on still seemed too simple for a ball-themed dance and my raven hair lay in a messy tangle on top of my head. Meanwhile, Alya was having problems of her own. Her heels had gotten dirty inside her messy bag and her neon bra showed through her white chiffon dress,

"Honey," She says pausing and placing a hand on her hip as I throw myself on to the bed pouting,

"Everything has its solution." I scoff at her confidence covering my head with my hands. Adrien would probably think I was some weirdo and leave me. Alya ignores me moving to my closet and rapidly taking out a wet wipe, a neon belt, a brush, and a scarf, her eyes twinkling.   
"So lets get this all fixed." After a few seconds of thinking Alya gets on the move brushing my hair into a top bun as she wipes her bright pink stilettos with her spare hand. Next she buckles up the belt around her waist, matching the color of her bra, and throws the black scarf at me telling me to wrap it up around my shoulders. Despite the fact that I still doubt that this will work, I smile putting on the scarf and tying a red ribbon on the bun. Alya, however, still hadn't stopped moving as she took out her make up kit and started fluffing up powder all over the place as I coughed. In reality, I wasn't too fond of makeup, but after a few of Alya's efficient swipes with the brush I look at the mirror joyfully. My hair shined with the light, the ribbon matching perfectly with the dress, my lips were also part of the color scheme, the dark black eyeliner contrasting, and my bare arms glowed with some body glitter, curtsy of Alya. I still believed the dress lacked something, but it didn't matter because I looked really cute.

"Thanks Alya!" I chirp hugging her and she laughs hugging me back tightly, while analysing both of us to make sure everything was in order. Next to me she looked gorgeous! The dress hugged her curves and her big red curls framed her face. She also wasn't wearing her glasses, which made her eyes seem bigger and their hazel color brighter.

 

So in that moment I smiled happily, the fantasies of me dancing with Adrien and laughing with my classmate becoming more closer to a reality than a dream.

Then the doorbell rings and I turn to my best friend locking our arms together.

"You ready?" She asks and I nod excitedly.

And with that we go downstairs to open the door to our two dates.


	7. Adrien

I look at Nino, fidgeting with my suits sleeve. It was cold outside and we waited patiently for the girls, my limousine looking omniscient in the distance. After the dance I had promised my agent a photoshoot with the suit and would probably have to drag Marinette into it, which makes my smile waver. However, I don't have time to dwell one that because the door opens revealing Alya and Marinette waving. To be honest Marinette looked beautiful! The dress was a bright red color that went with her ribbons and her big blue eyes where shining more than ever.

DINGGGG

My minds "just friends" alarm went off and I hold back a sigh.

Marinette and you are just friends! My mind continued to chirp, the same way it did when ladybug was around. Immediately, when my mind goes to ladybug I push her face away snapping out of my thoughts. In front of me both girls look uncomfortable and I remember we didn't even say hi. Crap!

"Oh hey!" I say cooly kicking Nino, who looked as lost in thought as I was. "I'm sorry we are so off its that we stayed up yesterday running some errands for my dad and we barely slept." I add lying swiftly and Nino nods along finally snapping out go his trance

"Oh that's no problem!" Alya says waving a hand dismissively as Marinette blushes squeaking, "Would you like to come inside? I forgot I needed to get my purse." Alya and her then exchange looks as I nod slightly confused, Nino walking in after me. Inside I feel the familiar heat of the bakery and grin, sitting down on a chair next to Nino as both girls disappear upstairs to get Marinette's purse.

"Damn Alya looks hot..." Nino murmurs fixing his cap, which he had decides on wearing even after I told him not to. My eyes wander to the stairs and I nod.

"Marinette does too." I whisper back, but then I remember their weird faces "They seemed a bit odd though." I add quietly, it was probably because of our zombie like behaviour, but I wasn't sure.

"They're probably pmsing or something." He whispers and I chuckle rolling my eyes as the girls finally return Marinette holding her usual pink purse. Nino stands up and I follow suit offering my hand to Marinette,

"Are we ready to go?" I ask kindly and she nods smiling back at me. Suddenly though, we are interrupted by Marinette's and Alya's moms coming out from the kitchen with a camera.

"Mom..." both girls groan in unison, but the moms' shake their head Marinette's mom fixing the camera to snap a picture.

"Marinette its your first dance and all of you look gorgeous! Its just one picture for us please." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng pleads and Marinette sighs going to my side as Nino flanks with Alya on the other side. Alya's mom murmurs something that sound like they grow up so fast and Alya snorts, already smiling at the camera, but I get a pang of sadness. My father would never care about this type of thing. He barely showed up to my photo sessions anymore.

"Say bread!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng says and I grin hearing the familiar click of the camera.

"Now can we go mom?" Marinette retorts impatiently and both moms nod ushering us to the doorway, Alya's mom saying she will email us the picture.

"Are ready to go now or is there any other thing we need to attend to?" Nino says, laughing in the doorway and we all join in, shaking our heads as we walk into the limo.

Let the night begin.


	8. Marinette

We arrive a while after my mind still buzzing from Alya's supposed pep talk. After I saw Adrien in his fancy suit I had a full on panic attack. He looked so handsome, while i looked like a five year old. Plus he had seemed lost when he arrived which just made my anxiety worst. So, me and Alya had ended having a last minute emergency meeting, she talking about booty popping or something as equally not important and me nodding along as if I cared.

"Marinette we arrived." Adrien whispers helping me out of the limo, Alya and Nino already waiting at the entrance to school.

"Thank you." I chirp managing a shy smile and he grins back brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.   
"Umm..." he says blushing as we all make our way inside school and to the gym, "did I mention you look fantastic?" he finishes laughing nervously. This time I turn as red as tikki, my eyes wide and my legs threatening to collapse from under me.

"Thank you... look you handsome very too." I manage face palming as soon as I notice that I had screwed up such a simple sentence. However, instead of correcting me he chuckles taking my hand and leading me inside the gym. As soon as I step in I gasp. They had covered the railing of the stairs with navy blue cloths and the ceiling was strung with sparkling fairy lights. The tables were piled with sweets, some of them made by my parents, and in the centre of it all the thrones for the king & queen of the dance.

"Rose did an incredible job!" Adrien murmurs as Nino whistles already making his way to the food table with Alya. I continue to stare mesmerised by everything, until I feel Adrien squeeze my hand so I turn towards him.

"So now that we are here would you offer me a dance?" He says softly fake bowing as i fake curtsy back feeling my dreams slowly becoming true. The butterflies in my stomach going insane. We then make our way into the dance floor joining the rest of the gang.

———————————

Meanwhile, Marinette hadn't noticed Chloe, who was scowling next to the queen's throne while glaring at Rose.

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you that the color of the throne had to be light blue to match my dress, not white." She hisses as Roses smile wavers slightly, but she chirps keeping her light attitude.

"I know Chloe, but white is such a splendid color..." she pauses and then adds quickly, "and it still matches the ribbon on your dress." To this Chloe scoffs pulling at the snowy cloth covering the chair in an attempt to pull it off. However, instead of doing this she ripped it in half leaving the rusty lunch chair exposed and Rose aghast.

"What have you done?" Rose stammers her eyes as wide as saucers and rapidly filling with tears. She had spent all night sewing the covers for the thrones and now one of them was destroyed. Despite that, Chloe just flipped her hair and huffed already sashaying away.

"You must find a way to fix that you stupid child! Or will you just go cry to your horrible emo slave?" She then disappears into the crowd as Rose runs to the hallways outside weeping, leaving a confused Juleka in her wake.


	9. Ladybug

I sing loudly dancing along with my friends. The music was catchy and the lights made shapes on the dance floor as we danced. My dreams weren't exactly coming true in the way I had thought. To be honest I've barely been alone with Adrien because Alya, Nino, Max, Nathanael, and the rest had joined together to dance in a small circle. However, I was still having the time of my life laughing at Kim's crazy dance moves or singing along with Alya to our favourite songs. It was as if the night was infinite and we were never fading stars.

"Marinette!" I hear someone call out and I see Juleka rushing towards me her expression pained.

"Whats wrong?" I ask loudly, trying to be heard throughout the noise and walking away from the group towards where she is. As soon as I arrive she takes my hand and drags me to a corner her eyes worried.

"Have you seen Rose? I saw her run away crying but I don't know where she went or what happened." She whispers scared when suddenly I hear a scream from the crowd. Both Juleka and I turned around eyes wide. There was a girl in the middle of the dance floor wearing a huge pink dress and white cloth wrapped around her arms, like Rey in star wars. Then there was her mask and I cringe a bit, frightened when i see that one half of her face is normal while the other is fixed into a plastic grin. Juleka didn't seem as scared as I, but I could tell her surprise by the way she fumbled with her black glove. Out of the blue I hear another scream and see that the girl has two students wrapped up in multi coloured cloths fake grins plastered on their faces as they try to move, but can't.

"Welcome fellow students of Collège Françoise Dupont! I am the Decorator and I'm here to show you what a real dance is!" She then pauses and points at Chloe her real blue eye angry.

"Starting with this spoiled girl!" Chloe crosses her arms scowling and muttering things like "my father will here about this." However, she is cut off mid sentence as her face breaks into an outstretched grin and she is wrapped up in some fairy lights becoming as still as a statue. I groan to myself already backing away as the crowd starts to run, most of them getting caught by the Decorator in the process. After I jog down the hallway trying my hardest to not get trampled I finally reach a storage closet locking myself in.

"Tikki...transform...me." I stammer, panting as she flies out of my bag her expression sad.

"Why do all the bad things happen in the best moments?" She mutters as I see her drop a frosted cookie into my bag and then enter my earring. As always the transformation happens my beautiful dress melting into my ladybug suit and my eyes being covered by the mask. However, the bun didn't turn into my two ponytails instead the ribbon that I had been wearing turning long until it reached my hips.

"Nice touch Tikki." I whisper as I walk out analysing the situation. Before there used to be a desperate running crowd, now it seemed eerily silent. Carefully, I tiptoe to the ballroom seeing various students hiding behind walls in the process. Many of them smile or seem to want to say something, but i put a hand to my lips as I finally reach the gym. There the decorator was moving around frozen students putting them in different places as if they were art pieces. My eyes trail to the cloth around her arms and I see that its torn; that's where the akuma probably was. Staying out of sight, I make my way to the thrones and have to stifle a gasp because sitting in one of them was Juleka frozen in time. She looked at me her eyes terrified as if she were trying to break away from the silver cloth wrapped around her.

"Nice hairdo my lady..." I hear someone whisper in my ear and I jump back, almost certain I had been caught. However, it was Chat crouching next to me with a smug smirk. I had the urge to slap it off just for scaring me.

"Yeah we are in a high school dance after all. I had to look the part!" I hiss back scowling at him, then I notice a green tie under his bell and stifle a laugh.

"I guess you thought the same as I did." I whisper and he looks down momentarily confused and then groaning quietly as he sees the tie. He then murmurs something about rotten cheese and how he was going to murder his miraculous later. Nonetheless, he stops looking at me eyes wide and I raise an eyebrow, but before I can ask he pushes me away as I see a tangle of disco lights fall where I was before.

"Ooooh look who decided to show up to the dance Ladybug and Chat Noir." The Decorator says giggling her blue eye trained on us.

"This is going to be fun." She says smiling as I grab my yoyo, Chat grabbing his staff. Let the fight begin.


	10. Chat Noir

I look at Ladybug grinning as I twirl my staff. She looked gorgeous today...but I wouldn't let that distract me. With a swift leap I land on the stage the Decorator turning to aim at me. From the corner of my eye I could see ladybug making her way to where the disco ball was and I smirked, knowing she had a plan.

"Hey Decorator you say that you are the best party planner. Then prove it to me." I call out and start running, jumping off the stage and on to the tables. The girl giggles and I feel lights, cloths, and ribbons fall in the places where I was before. A red ribbon, ironically, almost gets me but I doge it mid-air cursing under my breathe.

"Oh the poor kitty..." She purrs instead of tauntingly almost sad, as she throws more stuff at me. Nonetheless, I suddenly feel no more objects fall around me so I stop, thinking Ladybug had caught her.

Of course I was wrong.

The Decorator had turned around and with a flick of her wrist had wrapped Ladybug, who had been on top of the disco ball, in a black cloth. Then I gasp seeing the girl I love fall through the air shrieking before getting caught by the other girls weird white scarf.

"Finally I've got the small ladybug. Now i just need your earrings and we are all set!" The Decorator says happily, but I do not pay attention the world turning into slow motion.

What would Ladybug do?

It suddenly comes to me and I smirk jumping on to the disco ball and then screaming,

"Cataclysm!" before bringing it down, momentarily distracting the girl.

It was enough.

Ladybug squeezes out of her grasp and with a cane, which I guess she obtained from her lucky charm, pulls away the white cloth. Then, the Decorator yelling at her to stop, she rips the hole further revealing a pocket with the akuma.

"Ha guess you aren't that good of a party host." I whisper in the Decorators ear as Ladybug passes through the usual routine, releasing the now white butterfly into the air. My eyes, reluctantly, leave her beautiful sight and turn to the Decorator who's mask had disappeared revealing a bewildered Rose holding a fixed chair cover.

"Huh?" She asks confused and I fist bump Lady as the frozen students and the hidden ones return cheering for us.

"Thanks for saving me Chat..." I hear someone whisper in my ear, Chloe style, and I jump back in surprise to find that its Ladybug, smirking while imitating my jump.

"You see its no fun to be scared." She teases as I roll my eyes unable to be mad at her. The music turns back on and I see the students start dancing again, Rose walking over to Juleka with her usual smile. Despite the whole villain thing it had been a great night.

"So m'lady considering the fact that we are at a high school dance...would you like to dance with me?" I purr trying my best at acting confident as other couples slow dance around us. She seems to think about this (terribly) faking reluctance until she nods taking my outstretched hand. Then she wraps her slender arms around my neck and I place my hands on her small waist swaying to the music. After a few seconds she closes her eyes, resting her head on my chest while humming to the song, as I smile goofily. My heart seemed about to burst...

Lady freaking bug, my all time crush, was dancing with me.

To my utter dislike, however, the song ends a bit later and Ladybug jerks back her eyes worried as if she were realising something.

"Shoot Adr..." She pauses looking around and then adds, "Chat I have to go I forgot that I had an errand." She then turns around to leave, but I hold her arm remembering the brooch I had bought.

"Wait before you go I had brought you this...as a gift." I stammer unable to hide my nerves and she seems shocked as I take out the small jewel ladybug. It had cost me most of my allowance, but I had no regrets as I see a shy smile appear on her face.

"Thanks a lot chat..." She whispers and then kisses my cheek before disappearing into the hallways of the school.

It takes me a few minutes to recover from that my mind in flames.

LADYBUG HAD KISSED ME!  
Well in the cheek obviously, but it was still a kiss. I cheer to myself as I walk to the hallways ready to go when it suddenly hits me, my stomach sinking and my eyes widening in worry.

Marinette!


	11. Marinette

I look around the gym for the familiar mop of blonde hair that I've come to recognise as Adrien. As soon as I had said goodbye to Chat I had locked myself up in the storage closet and changed back to my dress, promising Tikki that I would go to the dessert table to get her more cookies. I subconsciously look down at the ladybug brooch, which had transformed from my suit and to the dress. To be honest, it was beautifully crafted and went perfectly with my dress, but I would never say that aloud.

Chat had outdone himself this time.

In a sense I had too. After all I had kissed his cheek. It was just a kiss on the cheek, but it meant nothing else to me. Or did it? I groan loudly while looking down at my black high heels, my mind muddled.

No it didn't mean anything! I liked Adrien not a foolish flirty cat that for all I knew could be ten years older than me.

"Marinette!" I hear someone call out and I look up to see Adrien running towards me his hair messy and his tie crooked. I smile shyly as he arrives panting and I prepare my excuses in my mind, the guilt of lying to him a weight in my chest.

"I'm sorry I lost you in the crowd and I ended up hidden in a bathroom." He says catching his breathe and I nod putting an apologetic smile on my face.

"Yeah me too the Decorator froze me near the exit. Wrapped me in this bunch of fairy lights." I squeak and he looks extremely surprised, but he shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I should've been there with you." He says softly, looking like a kicked puppy and I'm afraid that the guilt will pull me down to the centre of the earth.

The things I do for Ladybug.

"Really don't worry..." I say, pausing to hear that once more they were passing a slow song, couples twirling around us.

"Besides we still can dance. So would you like to dance with me Adrien?" I stammer, nervously extending my hand towards him. For a second i think he's just going to leave, but his frown turns into a wide smile and he puts his hands on my waist as I put my arms around his neck.   
It was happening

He twirls me around slowly still smiling and I laugh at how amazing this night was. It hadn't been like my dreams, but even better.

"Hey do you remember the day we met?" He asks and I nod blushing. I still remember how I thought he was a jerk until he gave me the umbrella in the rain. I remember how he laughed so similar to today.

"Well I still think destiny wants us to be friends. It was as if the world wanted us to meet." He says chuckling and I feel myself turn as red as Alya's hair.

Had Adrien Agreste my all time crush just said that?!

Suddenly, however, the song stops interrupted by someone tapping on the mike. Reluctantly I turn to see who was talking and through the corner of my eye I see Adrien look at my brooch with a weird expression. He seems to want to say something, but then the principal, who had the mike starts speaking,

"Students I hope you've all enjoyed today's dance. Right now we are going to say who are the queen and king of the dance, but first I wanted to give an enormous thanks to a very special freshman. who organised all of this. Rose come on stage and everyone give her an enormous round of applause." He says and woop delighted that they had given her credit. Everyone soon joins in and the gym is filled with claps and cheers as Rose smiles sweetly, waving at the crowd.

"Ok now lets get on with the coronation..." The principal says as he opens an envelope, Rose standing behind him with the two crowns. The principal audibly gasps and the bursts out in laughter, everyone looking around in confusion. Who had won?  
"Well I guess the two teenagers who won do deserve this award. However, I don't know if they technically count as students, unless they do study here. Oh well the queen and king of the dance are..." He pauses before saying, smiling, "Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The gym breaks into even more applause and my eyes open as wide as saucers. I had won!

Well Ladybug technically, but it didn't matter because I was under the mask. I could hear Chloe's outraged yells from the other side of the room, but that wasn't important because I heard Tikki's whispers from my bag.

"Don't go up Marinette remember this is a secret!" She hisses and I nod snapping out of my daydreams. The cheers soon end and there's an awkward silence as the students notice the two heroes wouldn't be coming. To try to save the day the principal grabs the mike and then says,

"Well that doesn't matter because there's a special surprise here. The one and only Jagged Stone has come to sing from his most recent album, which one of our talent students, Marinette, also designed."  
I blush at the recognition, smiling as Adrien pokes me and the crowd starts clapping animatedly. Then the one and only Jagged Stone takes the stage and I feel a hand tug me through the crowd and to the front.

"Come on Marinette this is my favourite song!" Adrien whispers in my ear and I laugh as Jagged Stone stars singing, jumping up and down to the rhythm of the guitar solo. After a while, Jagged Stone ends his song, but instead of continuing pauses and says,

"Well as your principal said a young lady from this school designed the cover of my best-selling album so I think she deserves to come on stage." Then like in the movies my favourite singer takes my hand and pulls me on stage, Adrien giving me a double thumbs up while smiling proudly. Then Jagged starts singing my favourite song and like in all the books I've read, I start singing along, hearing Alya and Adrien's distinctive cheers from the crowd. 

At the end this had been the best night of my live.

I had fun with my friends.

Got elected as the dance's queen.

Saved the day as Ladybug.

Sang with the one and only Jagged Stone,

Low-key kissed Chat Noir...

and DANCED WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE.


	12. Adrien

Marinette and I stand in the park the moon shining above us. It was 10 minutes after the dance and the photographer was setting up the camera in front of us. Of course Natalie had told me this photoshoot was obligatory so, after convincing Marinette who despite her shyness had agreed, we were here looking around as we waited for the pictures to start.

Marinette still looked gorgeous. Even though she had jumped around like crazy with Jagged Stone she didn't seem like it, no strays hairs on her bun nor wrinkles on her dress. My eyes subconsciously trail to the brooch trying hard not to think about ladybug. I had wanted to ask Marinette where she got it, but it was probably a gift from Nathanael, Alya, or... her boyfriend, so I didn't want to push the subject.

"Hey Adrien and you girl come here we are about to start and I have an idea." The photographer says and I set my jaw so I don't snap at him that it isn't just any girl. She's my best friend. However, Marinette notices this and puts a hand on my shoulder looking at me as if to say she doesn't want any trouble, so i keep my mouth shut as we approach the photographer. In his hands he has two elaborate mascaraed mask: one black and one red.

"So I know you guys come from a high school dance, but I thought that, considering what your father said, maybe we could make it seem as if you came from an old fashion ball. You know like the cinderella style ones." He suggest and Marinette grabs the red mask trailing her fingers through the intricate design. She was probably thinking of how to make one of her own considering she was a designer. I grab my own after seeing the black material with interest, this was going to be fun. Me and Marinette go stand next to each other. I slowly tie the mask behind my head and look at her through the holes, winking at her with a smirk. To this she laughs and I can see her blush as she sticks out her tongue, rolling her eyes. There was something oddly familiar about this situation, but I couldn't quite place it. So of course I continue, stretching my smile into a goofy grin, as if to challenge her to do better. Marinette laughs once more and then does a duck face holding up a peace sign, while I centre my eyes raising my eyebrows. It quickly becomes a competition her pouting and I frowning exaggeratedly trying to see who could do the funniest face. I could distantly hear the camera clicking, but I do not care, an idea popping to my head. My first reaction is to push it away, but my 6th sense asks...what would Chat do?   
I already knew.

After a moment of thinking and more funny-facing I go behind her and pick her up, not caring if she had a boyfriend or not, and spin her around. Well not at all spinning because man she was heavy, instead we both fall, laughing loudly. She then, blushing furiously, slaps my arm the photographer snapping away pictures and I smile at her. There was grass stuck to her hair and dress, mud smeared on her cheek which made her seem like she was a toddler. I guess I must've looked the same because she tussles my hair and i see that it is brown from the mud. At that moment I didn't care what Natalie or my father would say about the ruined designer suit because this...

This was perfect.

————————-

Meanwhile, both teenagers didn't know that Hawkmoth was laughing finally having found his secret weapon.

And he too smiled thinking to himself that...

this was perfect.

(ok so here is the alternate ending. i added it because it ties in the next story to this one so yep weeeeee enjoy and vote for this story if you like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Celsin here. I'm a writer from wattpad that recently transitioned here since I feel like this site suits more of my evolving needs than wattpad so yeah. This is a story I wrote when I was 12-13 which is approximately 3-4 years ago?!!!! Yeah, it lowkey sucks, but its pure wholesome just like child me and people over on wattpad seem to enjoy it so why not share it with all of you. So...yeah lol  
> Hope you all have an amazing day and hope to see you soon!


End file.
